The Hint to Truth
by AkiHaruyuki
Summary: "Do you know Seijuuro? That I still have faith in humanity."


**Author's Note: I feel really grateful to all the reviews, favourites and followers I had received in conjuction with third chapter for Offense and Defense. Although, this is just a oneshot inspired by my literature class, nevertheless I hope that all of you enjoy reading it.**

 **Disclaimer:** 黒子のバスケ _藤巻 忠俊_

* * *

 **Humans are essentially weak creatures. Every one of them claims that success is solely attributed to their own efforts, conveniently forgetting the multiple contributions that had been made by those around them. They think that they have the ability and potential to actualise their wilful ambitions, only to later realise their utter foolishness. And finally resort to begging from others in hopes of their compassion and empathy**

 _Beep! Beep! Honk! Honk! Beeeeeeep!_

I have often wondered, the truth and reasoning behind my mortal existence. Why is it a must for students to constantly utilise the cells in their brains and ponder over complex problems? Who has the authority to decide that adults have to constantly slave themselves to the abundant workload they are being delegated, without a hint of rest?

For what purpose am I conforming to society's expectations? Why am I allowing myself to be caged and tied up by societal norms? Why? What is the reason? Should we? The sheer amount of questions that can be asked are limitless and boundless.

For the umpteeth time, I once again forced my line of sight to witness and observe the modes of transportation as well as the pedestrians from various walks of life. From the thirtieth floor, they resembled nothing more than minor ants whom are so fragile yet so strong.

I was just...curious.

At first, it was a mere coincidence that the usually heavily guarded gateway to the rooftop was unlocked. It was also an accident that none of the teachers had realised this mistake. It was also by chance, that I was the first person who had found this mistake and entered the forbidden doors.

The rooftop, was a haven for the me that had close to zero presence amongst other people. The rooftop was also a place for me to rid myself of ominous and stressful thoughts. It was the only spot for me to indulge in the music of nature.

 **Human are selfish beings. They regard every object regardless of the size or quantity to belong solely to them. 'Everything that you have ever owned should be considered as my posession. While everything that I have ever owned would be considered as my possession too.' That is the one-sided thinking that humans have. Truly, humans place themselves at the centre of every single happenings.**

It was a day, like any other day. The sun was still shining brightly, gifting Earth's inhabitants with sufficient amount of light and plentiful of 'vitamin d' to last for the day.

The wind was blowing whimsically, disheveling my sky-blue colored tresses, which had took an hour of my time this morning to arrange it in a way which was presentable enough for the public's view.

I had assumed my usual position when visiting the rooftop. Sitting at the edge of the concrete roof, a posture which would allow me to freely swing my legs back and forth as well as to analyse the routine of the community below.

In my calloused hands, I had my lunch which comprised of sandwiches filled to the brim with slices of meat. I also had my beloved vanilla milkshake just by my side, and not to forget my mobile phone which was decorated with my adorable pet whose eyes was just as blue as mine.

I was happy, satisfied with what I had, with what I had been blessed. And I did not dare to ask for more.

 **Humans are very proud organisms. They spend their days, seeking praises, pushing the blame to innocents, venting their frustrations on others, thinking that they are always in the right and the list goes on. Their vanity, gives rise to another trait of theirs which is none other than jelousy.**

Everything was in a blur when I had finally been made aware that I was plunging towards the concrete ground of the first floor.

It was a miscalculation...

I was informed a few days before by my team captain that our overwhelming display of talent and landslide victory in the inter-high school competition had caused disatisfaction from some of the participants. I was even warned that our lives might be at risk as some might act irrationally by exacting revenge through an improper channel.

I was negligent. I should had been watchful of my surroundings. I took for granted at the fact that the rooftop was an area which was prohibited.

Hara Kazuya, that is the name of the pepertrator whom caused my death. He is the perfect epitome of what a human should be, weak, selfish and proud.

But, during that minute moment before I crashed to the cemented pathway, I saw a ray of hope.

Hara Kazuya, the very individual whom had pushed me off, was completely frozen in his stance. But what was most surprising was the sincere tears he had shed as he guiltily witnessed my doom.

 **Humans may be self-centric, narcissistic and weak, but what is underneath those thick layers is a heart which has yet to become emotionally numb. Guilt, sadness and empathy, are just a number of feelings which have the capability to move people and appeal to them.**

I could vaguely recognise the voice of my lover whom was uncharacteristically shouting and panicking. I looked up to my handsome red-haired beloved. I weakly opened my mouth, in an attempt to speak out my final words. Realising my intention, Seijuuro placed his right ear nearer to my lips as I uttered while flashing my brightest smile.

"Do you know Seijuuro? That I still have faith in humanity."

As I was slowly using up the last of my breaths while lying in a pool of my own blood, Seijuuro kept a firm grasp on my hands, pleading me to continue to stay by his side.

 _I am sorry Seijuuro. Please do forgive me._

I thought to myself as my conciousness gradually began to fade.

 **Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Life is an opportunity for us to sculpt ourselves to be the best person we can be. If one were to turn back time, I would still opt to see people for the good they had done and believe that tomorrow will be a better day.**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that is a wrap! Thank You So Much for reading The Hint to Truth. I am really sorry if I had made any mistakes throughout this whole chapter.** **Feel free to leave a review :) All types of reviews are greatly welcomed.**


End file.
